Una Vez En Un Sueño
by PauGranger
Summary: Hablando y hablando, House ya no puede salir de casa de Cuddy, y a ella solo le queda invitarle a dormir.


Gracias por entrar ante todooo!  
Espero que os guste, y que disfruteis leyendolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiendolo!

**Disclaimer**: Ni House ni Cuddy me pertenecen, si no todo esto ya hubiera pasado mucho antes xD

Dedicado a Ne (Natts), porque todo lo que hago va por ti, y porque te quiero )

Ahi va D

**Una vez en un sueño  
**

** - **Déjalo ya House, no tienes argumentos, sigo pensando que has venido solo para pasar toda la noche conmigo – dijo  
Cuddy mientras dejaba la taza de café encima de la mesa.

- Sí, era una de mis opciones, eso o invitarte a mi casa, pero aquí me da más morbo.  
Cuddy adoptó su ya habitual cara de resignación.

- Además, - siguió él – claro que tengo argumentos, la gente tiene mil maneras de hacer las cosas de cualquier manera y tú buscas cualquier manera de hacer bien las mil cosas. ¡Y ya está!

- No soy perfecta.

- Eso quería oir – bebió el último sorbo de café y dejó la taza en la mesa. Después se levantó.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablabamos de otra cosa que no fuera trabajo – dijo Cuddy mientras lo miraba desde el sofá.

- Y este sería el momento perfecto para invitarme a dormir – dijo con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

- Yo no soy perfecta, pero tú tampoco – dijo mientras se levantaba casi de un salto y lo acompañaba a la puerta- .

- Vale, una vez más, tú te lo pierdes – le contestó él ya allí.

Después abrió la puerta, pero no tardó mucho en volver a cerrarla, pues una ráfaga de viento y nieve había atravesado todo el pasillo.

- Dios quiere castigarte por tus repetidas negaciones al placer eterno.

- No seas idiota, solo es una ventisca. Ya pasará – le contestó ella -.

- No pasará.

- Gracias por la información hombre del tiempo, pero te recuerdo que solo eres médico.

- No pasará porque comenzó en cuanto llegué, lo vi por la ventana, y el tiempo no cambia en toda la noche.

- ¿Hemos estado hablando más de tres horas y no has podido mencionar que una ventisca iba a atravesar mi pasillo?

- Era más interesante hablar de tus defectos.

- Genial, ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? No puedes salir así, y menos con tu maldita moto.

- Oye mi moto no está maldita.

- No, claro que no – dijo ella en tono irónico mientras volvía al salón a sentarse en el sofá-.

- Ya te he dicho que sería el momento perfecto para invitarme a dormir – dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
Cuddy no tuvo más remedio que sonreir.

- Está bien, no hagamos de esto un problema, vas a dormir aquí, en el sofá, y yo en mi cama. Tú, sofá, yo, cama.

- Claro jefa. Dios quiere castigarnos a todos.

- Voy a sacarte mantas.

- Déjalo, no hace falta; saber que estás ahí al lado semidesnuda me basta para entrar en calor.

- Como quieras – dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba del sofá – Buenas noches Doctor House.

- ¿Ni un miserable beso de buenas noches?

- Dáselo a la ventisca, solo gracias a ella vas a poder decir que has pasado la noche en casa de tu jefa – dijo mientras cruzaba la esquina del pasillo y se iba a su habitación.

House apagó la luz y se tumbó en el sofá mirando hacia el techo, pensativo, con la única iluminación de las leves brasas de la chimenea, ya consumidas. Miró un par de veces más por la ventana a ver si amainaba el temporal, pero fuera el viento seguía formanto violentos remolinos de nieve en todas direcciones.

Pasada una hora, House se inclinó y se sentó en el sofá.

- Maldita sea tengo frío, voy a tener que regañar a Cuddy por no sacarme una manta – dijo en voz no muy alta, como intentando avisarla de que iba hacía allá.

Se puso de pie y cogió su bastón, apoyado en la parte de atrás del sofá. Salió del salón y atravesó el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de Cuddy.

Al llegar se asomó lentamente a la puerta, y con solo el reflejo de la luz de fuera la vio en la cama, dormida...

- Como un tronco – dijo mientras entraba e iba en dirección al otro lado de la cama.

Cogió la colcha y se metió al lado de Cuddy, sobre todo con cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando ya se hubo acomodado todo cuanto pudo se quedó mirando su pelo, pues estaba de espaldas, y al poco rato se aceró más a ella e hizo un amago de abrazo. Se quedó así, abrazandola, un rato que ni siquiera pudo calcular, porque ante todo se sentía bien, allí, con ella.  
Poco después Cuddy se movió, a House le pareció que iba a levantarse, por lo que se separó de ella lo más rápido que pudo. Pero en vez de levantarse se dio la vuelta hacia él.

- No te vayas... – dijo con voz entrecortada, entre susurros.

En ese momento House se dio cuenta de que seguía con los ojos cerrados, o eso le parecía a él.

- _Y sigue como un tronco_ – pensó.

Volvió a acercarse un poco a ella y volvió a abrazarla, esta vez incluso con más cuidado, pues ahora la tenía de frente. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, mientras dormía, tranquila, sintiendo su respiración, soñando con hijos y familias felices. Y House volvió a sentirse bien, volvió a sentirse muy bien a su lado, tan tranquilo como ella pese a no estar dormido, pero estaba tan bien como hacía tiempo que no se sentía, y seguía mirándola, y abrazándola, y la besó. Sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo tampoco, necesitaba hacerlo. No se dio cuenta hasta después de todo aquello que ella podía haberse despertado y haberlo echado a patadas, pero no lo hizo, no se despertó, sino que le siguió el beso, dormida, siguió besandole en un momento que a House se le hizo mágico.

Y al terminar él no se levantó, se quedó dormido ahí, con ella a su lado, sin apenas moverse para no despertarla.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó bastante antes de lo planeado, se levantó y se fue sin hacer ruido.

Salió de la casa y en moto se fue directamente al hospital.

Cuando llevaba allí apenas una hora vio a Cuddy acercándose a él.

- Una emergencia, tuve que venir pronto, pero gracias igual.

Cuddy sonrió y se acercó más a él.

- Anoche hizo mucho frio.

- Sí, pero te aseguro que tú no tuviste ningún problema.

- ¿Y como estás tan seguro?

- Me asomé a tu habítación a ver si habías cambiado de idea.

- Claro, solo "a ver" , ¿no? – dijo mientras se acercaba a escasos centímetros de él - ¿De verdad pensabas que estaba dormida, House?.

Y después de esto se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin que ninguno de los dos dejara de sonreir y mientras House la seguía con la mirada.

**PauGranger**

Espero que os haya gustado D Ha sido el segundo que hago y el primero que he subido, a si que al menos reviews que no cuestan y hacen feliz Gracias por leeR!


End file.
